


狂犬02

by yatta26



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, r21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※剧情肉本※abo设定/存在地位不平等暗示※R21观看请注意※人物ooc注意※文风偏丧（不是丧心病狂的丧※接受文学及常识批评，不接受道德批评※禁止私自转载





	狂犬02

不要和自己的同事发生关系，阿丘的前辈曾这样告诫过他。

那时前辈把他抱在怀里，用手梳理他被风吹乱的头发，他是前辈从贫民窟里捡回来的，像一条白色的孱弱小狗，呜咽的蜷缩在前辈的怀里，渴求他温柔的抚摸。

前辈留下的忠告很多，阿丘唯独只记得这一句，却还没有做到——前辈大概会很失望——就这样吧。

后来太多事阿丘都记不太清了，只记得前辈满身血的躺在他怀里温柔的叫他不要哭，不过他那时候还太年轻，眼泪跟珠子似得往下掉，大多都融进了雨里，只剩下喑哑的嘶吼还在忠诚的记录着他悲伤的证据。

他不是一个乖孩子，就连前辈死之前最后的要求都没有做到，这大概是伤了前辈的心，所以才要一遍遍在梦里惩罚他。

惩罚他看着前辈的眼睛一次又一次地目睹他的死亡，反反复复椎心泣血，到最后麻木的连眼泪都流不出。

阿丘醒来时室内还是黑的。

房间的装饰简约又庄重，床头摆着插着白玫瑰的花瓶，被褥间有着安神促眠的熏香的味道。

是了，这是贺呈的卧室。

腰腹间搭着一条手臂，贺呈的脸贴在他的肩膀处，平日里一丝不苟的头发凌乱的垂下来，倒让贺呈平添了几份少年感。

阿丘没有动，又闭上了眼睛，贺呈发出一声呓语，搭在身上的手臂又把他拉近了一些，转而熟练的向上，抚摸他饱满的胸膛。

阿丘昨晚没有睡好，做了一个很长的梦，梦里净是些乱七八糟没用的东西，有死去很久的亲人，在梦里垂着眼睫，亲切的梳理他乱蓬蓬的头发，还有一个看不清脸的小婴儿，瘦瘦小小的，抱着他的胳膊哭，怎么哄都不行。

——就这样吧。

阿丘听着贺呈绵长的呼吸声，又睡着了。

莫关山是惊醒的。

手机在床头柜上响着急促的提示音，莫关山伸手去拿，却被背后伸出的手抢先拿走——贺天粗略的看了一下便关了手机，又把人重新抱回怀里，说：“没什么，乖，继续睡吧。”

“给我。”莫关山把他推开。

贺天顿了一下，显而易见的沉了脸色。

莫关山条件反射的害怕，他瑟缩了一下，垂着眼，重新偎进贺天怀里，细白的手指搭在他Alpha的脖子上，小声说：“我就看一下。”

贺天把缓了神色，并没有把手机给他，而是抚摸着他柔软的颈背，附在他耳边说：“睡吧，只是骚扰电话罢了。”

鼻尖是Alpha带着压迫性的气味，贺天温柔的亲吻他的额头和脸颊，莫关山动了动手指，终还是放弃了。

贺天满意的闭上眼。

莫关山听着他呼吸逐渐放缓，轻手轻脚的从他怀里爬出来，贺天在他身边向来没什么防备，睡的很沉，莫关山给贺天怀里塞了一个枕头，拿起手机小心翼翼的溜了出去。

最新的通话记录中显示着一通被标记成骚扰电话的号码，莫关山播了回去，被那边挂掉，不多一会，传来一条写着位置的短信。

这是莫关山与寸头约定的联络方式。

贺天不喜欢他和寸头呆在一起，几乎屏蔽了所有寸头的联系方式，莫关山便干脆把寸头新的号码标成骚扰电话，瞒天过海。

莫关山把内容记下，删了短信，他溜进客房，翻出之前偷偷藏的一套衣服穿上，从围墙上翻了出去。

他的发情期还没有结束，整个人散发着甜且柔软的味道，贺天的标记像一道项圈，宣誓着这个Omega的主权。

新的政客上台前许诺会给Omega更多的权利，现在想起来不过是为了骗选票的狗屁。

他们仍是Alpha的附属品，像一只乖巧的，不会吵闹的宠物狗。

寸头站在墙外面，对着他张开手，

“跳下来！”他说。

他笑起来会露出一颗可爱的虎牙，眼睛里藏着光，像一颗热烈的太阳，

“我会接住你的！”他说，“绝对！”

————

阿丘的生物钟让他在八点左右准时醒来。

贺呈坐在书桌后面处理公事，听见声响也是抬起眼，轻飘飘的问一句：“醒了？”

“嗯。”

“昨晚没睡好？”

阿丘找了衣服去洗漱，白色的身体上青紫的痕迹分外显眼。

“还好，梦到了些乱七八糟的事。”

等他洗漱完推开门，看见贺天也在房间里，信息素有点躁动，一副心情不好的样子。

贺天接过贺呈的文件，大概的翻阅了一下，又装回文件袋里。

“我会尽快把名单给你。”贺天说。

“小心行事。”贺呈说。

“嗯。”

“心情不好？”贺呈问，“怎么了？”

“不是什么大事，我先走了。”贺天说。

“嗯。”贺呈说。

贺天走的时候看了倚在墙上的阿丘一眼，像他哥哥一样的眼睛看不出情绪，如同神秘幽深的海底。

“阿丘，过来。”贺呈说。

他穿着家居服，脚上套着羊绒拖鞋，没有打发胶的头发软软的垂下来，现在这幅样子看来倒像是一个温柔的丈夫了。

阿丘笑了下，倚坐在他的办公桌上，问：“什么事？”

“为什么要跟莫关山上床？”

阿丘笑的更厉害了，细长的眼睛弯起来，翘起的嘴角露出一对虎牙，他说：“跟你有什么关系？”

“你是我的Omega。”

“哦？”阿丘站起来，“我以为我早已经不是了。”

他起来时挥手碰倒了一个相框，在它落地之前捞了回来，浅木色的相框里是一张空白的照片，右下角用端正的字体写着一个名字，阿丘看了一眼，“哧”一声笑了。

“你还在意这个吗，贺呈？”他笑着，眼底却一片冰冷，“我还以为你早忘了。”

“其实你对他也没有什么感情吧，”他说：“毕竟是被你——”

“亲手杀死的孩子。”

——

从上午开始天气就有些阴沉，厚厚的云层叠叠堆积，是下雨的预兆。

莫关山躺在寸头的床上看着窗外，说“：要下雨了。”

寸头坐在床边玩游戏机，闻言放下机器扑到他身上，拉长调子说：“我们中午吃什么——？”

莫关山把他踹开，笑着骂他：“吃咖喱吧——滚开——！”

中午的时候天开始下雨了。

先是淅沥沥的小雨滴，然后便猛然的变成了倾盆大雨，被风卷着，噼里啪啦的打在窗户上。

莫关山把切好的胡萝卜丢进锅里，褐色的汤汁“咕噜咕噜”的冒着泡，寸头趴在餐桌上，假装抱怨说“好饿”。

“再啰嗦就把锅扣你头上！”莫关山威胁他。

电饭煲发出“叮”的一声时，有人在敲门，是十分有礼貌的“咚咚”声。

“来啦——”寸头说。

他打开门，贺天拎着一袋水果站在门口，淋湿的刘海搭在额头上，袖口还在往下滴水，整个人都狼狈不堪。

“你好。”贺天说，“我来接我爱人。”

他把拎着水果的袋子递上前，黝黑的眼睛眯起来，嘴巴却不带丝毫笑意，他说：“谢谢你照顾他，这是我的一点心意。”

寸头站在门口不知所措。

莫关山从厨房跑出来，一把把寸头拉进屋子里，反手就要关门。

贺天一只手撑住了门，温柔的笑着，说：“雨太大了，吃了饭走也可以，别任性了好不好，毛毛？”

他怕伤到莫关山，并没用蛮力，他假装打了个冷颤，温柔又虚弱的笑着，说：“毛毛，我好冷。”

贺天肩上被咬的伤口在激烈的动作中重新裂开，血水混着雨水洇开一片，莫关山犹豫了一下，终于还是松了手。

贺天把水果放在门口，起身把莫关山抱进怀里，他的Omega又甜又温暖，乖巧的呆在他怀里，任他汲取。

厨房里锅盖被蒸汽顶起来，哐锵作响，寸头站在原地手足无措，怪尴尬的说：“那……那你们先聊着，我去关火。”

“抱够了吧？滚开。”莫关山推他。

“毛毛我说过了。”贺天捏住他的脸，大拇指轻轻摁在他嘴唇上，“不可以讲脏话。”

莫关山盯着他黝黑的眼睛，突然张开嘴狠狠地咬了一下他的大拇指，然后便拍开他的手，转身去了厨房，边走边喊着：“白痴，你会不会啊？”

晚上餐桌上的氛围异常尴尬。

三个人沉默不语的吃完了饭，贺天便起身拉住莫关山，笑着说：“多谢款待，那么今天我们先告辞了。”

“啊……那……再见。”

寸头送他们到门口，莫关山赌气般先跑了出去，贺天在后面慢悠悠的穿鞋，然后礼貌说“再见”。

在门关上的最后一刻，他笑着说：“还好你是Beta。”

寸头没听清：“你说什么——？”

门“砰”的一声关上了。

天气仍是阴沉沉的，像一块石头压在胸口，让人喘不过气来。

阿丘的发情期间歇要短一些，一天会有二到三次热潮，他没有出卧室，一直躺在床上，光着下身，方便下一次交欢。

床头放着补充维生素的瓶子，但他和贺呈都心知肚明，那里面装的是避孕药。

现在还是傍晚，阿丘刚结束他的第三次热潮，贺呈撞开了他的生殖腔，却没有在里面射精，瓶子里的药还有二十七颗，贺呈有时候会倒出来数一数，只要不射在生殖腔里，药就不会少。

发情期极大的消耗了阿丘的体力，贺呈还在替他擦拭下体，他就模模糊糊的睡着了。

他又做了梦，这次他看见的不是前辈，而是自己。

他坐在沙发上，像一个无关的旁观者，面无表情的看着贺呈一遍遍进入曾经的自己，他的血顺着柔软的大腿往下滴，贺呈把脸埋在他肩膀处，好像是在哭着，一遍一遍的问：“你究竟有没有背叛我。”

有人说Omega是满口谎言的放荡的婊子，即便他看着你的眼睛说深爱着你。

绝对不能相信Omega，主张者说。

即便他深爱着你。

——阿丘把脸埋在枕头里，无声的哭了。


End file.
